In love with a god of mischeif Loki X reader
by ZeldaStark
Summary: You are a normal person that love books. Your life is completely normal until you see a man in a cafe. Ever since then you just can't stop thinking about him.


You are sitting in a cafe with your best friend. She is talking about homework and boring stuff so you just sits till and scrolls through instagram. You are just focusing on the pictures of food or makeup, not listening at what your friend talks about.

" Look there is a cow" your friend says, trying to get your attention.

You didn't hear her.

" It's feeding of your hair" she says.

" Really, that's interesting" you says just to say something.

" Really, really, really, really...interesting."

" Okey, that's enough" she says then takes your phone.

" HEY, I was looking at importent stuff" you said.

Your friend turns you phone screen to you. There is a picture of a big chocolate cake.

" Really?" she asks.

You just sitts back in your chair and putting your hands behind your head.

" I've got my importent stuff, you got yours" you just says.

" More like problems" she says.

" Is chocolate cake a problem?" you asks.

" Yea, if you eat to much of it" she says.

"Tell me, what is it?"

You hesitate for a while but then you says.

"He is the problem"

Your friend looks the way your sight pointing at.

You are looking at a tall man dressed in a black suit. He got big cristal green eyes and long black hair.

"Jesus krist he is gorgeous" she says.

" Tell me something I don't know"

\--Two days later

You are walking down the streets looking down at your phone. You are so busy to look through every beautiful dresses on your screen that you don't watch were you stepping. You stumbel and lose the balance.

Before you reaching the ground, someone is catching you.

You look up to see who it is. When you see the persons face you stop breathing. It's that man. You only see two big green eyes but that's all you need to see, you know that it is him.

" Thank you" you says.

He pools you up and you are now face two face. You thought that you was going to die. Those big green eyes were just stearing at you. It felt like they could see your soul.

" Don't think about it" he said.

Hes voice. That accent.

" What's you name?" he asked.

" Um, (y/n)" you said.

" (y/n)"

" What a pretty name, I am Loki" he says.

Then he just walked away.

\--Three hour later.

" No way, did you kiss him?" your friend says.

You were at your friends place and had a sleepover. You had just told her about the strange think that happend earlier today.

" What No! I can't just kiss a stranger"

you says.

"I've would have"

" Of corse you would" you just said and looked through some pages in a random book in your friends bookshelf.

" But it just felt, strange"

" What?" your friend asked.

" It's just, he told me his name"

" He did?" she asked and just got more and more exided.

"But what was it?"

" Loki" you said with a laugh.

" But that's rediculous, I mean I've read it in a book and it said that Loki was some sort of a god. I mean, who names his child after a god of mischief"

"I think it sounds hot" your friend said with a smile.

"Maybe he's got a brother named Thor to" you said with a laugh.

"I'll take him then" your friend said.

You both laughed.

\--One day later

You were at the bowling hall with three of your friends. The only one who knew about the Loki thing was your friend (y/f/n) the other two had no idea.

" So how is it going with the boys?

(y/s/f/n) asked.

" Not so good, I think I hate guys now"

(y/t/f/n) said.

" What now way, what happend"

(y/f/n) asked.

" Well first (bla bla bla) and then (bla bla bla...)"

You wanted to listen and talk to your friends. You really wanted to. But it was impossible. All that you had in your mind was Loki Loki Loki and even more Loki.

You didn't know why you just wanted to see those big green eyes stare at you again.

"I need some air" you said and started to walk towards the door.

When you got out from the warm hall and the laughing and talking people, you took a deep breth. You tried to think about something else but it didn't work. You could only think about Loki.

You heard a ennoying sound and you tried to not think of that eader. But the sound wasn't something normal. It sounded like whispering. The sound grabbed your attention and you started to translate the whispering but you realiced that it was to far away. You started walking towards the sound, you walked around the hall into a dark alley. Then you heard the whispring clearly.

" Haimdall, open the bifrost. Haimdall, open the bifrost.."

You started to walk closer. You started to recognice the voice but you wanted to be sure.

" Thor what the hell are you doing up there?"

" Loki?" you asked.

He turned around. There it was again those eyes.

" (y/n)! What are you doing here?" He asked.

" Your outside a bowlinghall. I could hear you at the front door" you said with a little smile.

" Who's Heimdall, and what are you trying to do?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

" Go back to the hall" he said.

" What I can't hear you!" you screamed.

The sound just got louder and louder. Loki then runs towards you and kept you close.

" Close your eyes (y/n)!" he said.

You did as you were told. And you could feel your feet sucked up from the ground, and up to the skye.

You could feel Lokis warm body all around you as you were sucked up. Then it stopped.

" Sorry for the delay prince Loki"

" Yea you better be Heimdall" you could hear Loki say.

"Loki? Where are we?" you asked.

Loki took a breake and let you out of his embrace.

When you looked at his face you didn't see that nice man anymore. You saw two big green wicked eyes.

" Well, welcome to Asgard I guess" he said with a worrying smile.

" Who is this Loki" Heimdall asked.

Loki laughed a bit then turned quickly around to face Heimdall. You could see that the gentel man was gone and the only thing that was left was a man with big confident and awerness of respect.

"Well just someone who souldn't be here" he said and did a arrogant movement with his arm.

" But thanks to YOUR dilay, she just slipped though. Good job guardien. good job" he said and klapped his hands.

" Now where the hell is my brother? I have some interesting news from earth"

" You do?" you asked confused.

" Nope" he said with a smile. He then turned to Heimdall again.

" And now if you don't mind, you could open the bifrost to earth again so we can send this young lady home"

" I am sorry Loki but I can't" he said.

" Thor is on a important quest and I can not open up before he says so"

" But why did you open it for me then" Loki asked.

" You were (hrm) are a bit annoying" Heimdall said with a smile.

Loki raised one eyebrow.

" Beg you pardon?"

" Loki?" you said with a worrying voice.

Loki stopped smiling and turned to you.

" I'm sorry (y/n)" he said.

" But I guess that you have to stay here for a while.

" What about my friends, they will probably look for me?" you said in panic.

" They will be fine, and so will you" Loki said.

" To bad I am not in charge here,

my brother is"

" Thor?" you asked.

"Yea but how did you know about him" Loki asked.

"I am reading a lot"

You and Loki just stood still and looked at each other. You inspected every little thing on Loki. His hair, his eyes, his lips, his narrow body and white skin. He looked like an angel. But like a wicked one. You didn't know that is was possible to look like an wicked angel. But he did, and you loved it.

" Are you hungry" Loki asked after a long time of silence.

" Yea, a little" you said.

" Then follow me" he said and started to go towards a big town.

You followed him on the long rainbowbridge. And you realised that the place didn't look at all like it said in the books you have read.

The castel looked more lika a thunder palace. You told Loki about it.

" Yea a lot has change"

" The Asgard you have read about is gone. This is my brothers creation. There was a time were everything was up and down. The time where Thanos had all the infinity stones. And I was dead.

" Wait, wait, wait WHAT!" you said in chock.

" Thanos? Infinity stones? YOU DEAD?

" I'll explain everything to you later but first, you need to eat" Loki said with a laugh.

\-- Inside the castle

You were walking around in the big castle of Asgard. Loki did some importent stuff. He said something about Korg and something about...something. You hadn't listen.

You couldn't stop that strange feeling inside of your body. Everytime Loki looked at you, you got that feeling.

You walked through a big gate into a garden. You looked up at all the beautiful flowers and just thought about your friends. You picked up your phone and tried to call

(y/f/n).

" You can't use does earth stuff here"

You turned around quickly and saw a women. She was dressed in a beautiful dress and had long black hair.

" My name is Valkyrie" the women said.

" And you are?" she asked.

"(y/n)" you said.

Valkyrie smiled. But then her face turned angry and you didn't even have a chance to defend yourself. Valkyrie grabbed her wapon. She swung it to confuse you then she kicked you into the wall and putted her sword against your throat.

" How did you get in here" she said.

" ANSWERE!"

You didn't know what else to do. You had read books about this kind of situations and you reakted.

You kneeled her in the stomach and pushed her away from you. You knew that the best thing to do now was to run, but you wanted to explain to her that you were not a enemy.

But you didn't get the chance. Valkyrie sprinted towards you and swang her sword against your head. You thougt that this was the end, and you closed your eyes. But there was never a painfull stab in you head. You just haird a "clonk" then it was quiet.

" This is not how we treading our guests Valkyrie" you heard Loki say.

You opend your eyes. Faceing Lokis back. He had stept in front of you and blocked Valkyries death stroke.

" I brought her here by mistake" he said.

" Does Thor know about her" she asked.

" No, but he brought a women from earth here once two" Loki said in defence.

" What?" Valkyrie said and raised one eyebrow.

" He didn't told you abought his last one" Loki asked with a smile.

" Wow my brother is awful"

" Watch you mouth Loki" Valkyrie said with a smirk.

" Or you won't have one"

" Easy Valkyrie, remember who saved you from the soulrelm" he said and smiled.

" And remember who is queen here" Valkyrie said and smiled back.

Then looked at you.

" If you going to stay here you need other clothes. Follow me"

She grabbed you arm and trated to walk in to the castle again.

You looked back at Loki and he just smiled with does wicked eyes again.

You smiled back.

\-- (time for the dirty part)

You stood in front of a big mirror looking at your reflection. Valkyrie had given you a long greenblack beautiful dress with gold details.

" Do you like it" she asked.

You just stared att your reflection.

" I love it" you said.

" Happy you like it" she said.

" That dress has actually a background story, it belonged to Hela god of death"

" That doesn't sound good" you said.

" I know, but Loki likes it" she said and and blinked with one eye.

Then she walked out of the room.

" Knock, knock"

It was Loki. He was leaning against the door post and smiling.

You smiled back and putted a gold band around your hair.

" You look good" he says.

" I like the colors"

" Of course you do" you said with a laugh.

Loki walked in to the room towards the window.

" I'm sorry that you can't go home" he said.

" Korg told me that Thor will be home in a couple of days.

" Don't worry" you said.

" I like this place"

Loki looked at you.

" What's wrong Loki" you asked and walked towards him.

" Why are you so calm in my presents?" he asked.

You looked at him in chock, then you smiled.

" Becouse I trust you, you cought me when I fell that time, you run towards me when the bifrost opened. If you wouldn't have done that. I would have got split in half" you said and you stroke your hand against his cheek.

" How did you know that it would split you in half" he asked.

" Books" you said with a laugh.

Loki looked deep into your eyes. Probably thinking. You looked back and let him stare.

" If you read so much books, why haven't you heard about what I did once. I let an army into earth. I wanted people to treat me as a god.

I screamd "Kneal" so loud that probably all people of Asguard heard it"

You laughed. And hugged him.

"Let me tell you a seacret" you said.

You wisperd in his ear.

" I like badboys.

Loki smiled and hugged you harder.

Then e said.

" We have only knew eatch other for three days. Why does it feel like I knew you forever?"

" No idea" you said and smiled.

You let go of the hug and tried ro turn around. But Loki didn't let go of your arm.

He looked in to your eyes. Again.

It was like he tried to cast a spell over you.

Then e bend forward and kissed you. You eyes was wide open. You couldn't belive it. Oh no. That strange feeling. It took over.

You closed you eyes and kissed him back. It was a calm and sweet kiss, but Loki didn't want it that way. He took you in his arms and pressed his lips against yours harder. You could feel his tongue asking for promision to enter. You let him in. He shecked every part of your mouth. It was wonderfull. He tasted like candy.

Then he stoped and pulled away.

Letting you breath for a moment.

" Stay here forever" he said.

You smiled and kissed him again. This time you tasted him. Letting him feel that same feeling as you felt.

Then you stopped and said.

"I want to, but I can't"

" Why not?" he asked.

" I have a family on earth. And friends"

You kissed him again.

Loki pushed you into the wall.

" But if I keep you here. You can't go home" he said with an evil smile.

" You're wicked" you said and smiled.

 **The end..**

 **Hope you like this story!**


End file.
